


Definitely NOT A Christmas Carol

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A blatant rip off of a beloved Christmas Story for your enjoyment.





	Definitely NOT A Christmas Carol

You had been tossing and turning for hours, exhausted but sleep was eluding you so you dragged yourself out of bed and made your way to the den. Throwing yourself down on the sofa with a dejected sigh you turn the tv on and begin to flick through the channels. There was nothing much on and before long you found your eyes closing, the random Christmas film playing in the background lulling you into a fitful sleep.

Standing in a cramped office you saw Lucifer hunched over a desk, a mountain of paperwork on his desk as he muttered to himself about a deficit in the souls' quota. The door of the office opened and in scuttled Crowley, bowing low. “Sir, the demons were wondering if… I mean would it be possible if… do you think that perhaps…”

“Spit it out, Crowley.” Lucifer sighed, not looking up from the papers in front of him.

“Well, tomorrow is Christmas Day Sir and…”

“It is just another day Crowley, nothing special. We have souls to collect and deals to be made.”

“But Sir…” Crowley began and froze as his masters' icy glare landed on him.

“We are in the business of souls Crowley. Christmas is perfect for desperate people, we need to cash in. Or perhaps you would rather I threw you in the torture chamber?” Crowley shook his head furiously, stumbling over himself to exit the room before Lucifer decided to carry through with his threat just for fun. 

Watching the scene unfolding you wanted to shout out at the fallen angel, to tell him that you knew he wasn’t like this, there was more to him than this but your words just fell on deaf ears. Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in frustration. With a click of his fingers, you found yourself standing in an incredibly plush bedroom. 

Lucifer was now sat in an armchair by the fire, watching the flames twist and crackle. “I know you’re there.” He muttered, his voice low and gravelly and for a moment you thought he was talking to you.

“Hello, Lucifer.” Metatron walked right through you and you shivered, not liking the thought of having ever sharing the same space with the slimy recorder of heaven. “You know why I’m here?”

“I have an idea but frankly you aren’t going to change my mind. I am what I am.”

“And what are you Lucifer?”

“I am a lone wolf, The Evil One, Father of Lies, Prince of Darkness. I go by many names, Satan, the Devil, it all amounts to the same. I am a thing of darkness, a destroyer of everything good.”

“You are The Morning Star, bringer of light.” You shout, desperate to be heard. You hated to see him like this, knowing that he believed what he said was the only truth but he couldn’t hear you.

“Are you sure?” Metatron enquired, turning his back to the fallen angel and pouring himself a drink from the liquor on the small bar. “Tonight you will be visited by three guides…”

“Really? You think I’ve got time for your ghost story shit?”

“…three guides,” Metatron said a little more firmly. “…who will show you how wrong you are. I’m taking this with me by the way.” He said, picking up the virtually full bottle of whiskey before disappearing, the sound of fluttering wings echoing round the quiet chamber. 

“What a dick.” Lucifer snarled, returning his gaze to the fireplace. You crossed the room and knelt down in front of him. You had been convinced for some time now that this poor creature was not wholly wicked, more hurt and angry than truly evil. Sure he was dangerous but you could see something, some glimmer of light within him.

As with any dream, the passage of time is a little hazy and so you had no idea how long you had been sat looking up into those sorrowful eyes when you heard a very familiar voice behind you causing a bright smile to appear on your face. “What’s up, bro?”

“Gabriel. Let me guess, you are my first guide. Didn’t I kill you already?” Lucifer looked up at the angel and smirked sardonically.

“You think I want to be here? You think for one moment this is my call? You’re lucky I don’t take my revenge but unlike you, I don’t hold a grudge.” The trickster mirrored his brothers' sarcastic smile, his tone clipped.

“Or an Angel Blade.” The fallen angel tilted his head and looked appraisingly at Gabriel.

“Details Luci, mere details. Anyway, come on. We’ve got things to see and not a hell of a lot of time to see it.” He looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

“Brother dearest, we have all the time in the world.”

“No, you really don’t” and with a click of his fingers the scene around you shifted and became a beautiful garden.

Under a tree sat a young Lucifer. He looked so at peace with a soft smile on his face as he read a battered book while his brothers ran around chasing each other. He looked up sharply at a cry of pain as one of the young angels tripped and careered straight into a shrubbery. A look of concern appeared on his face as he got to his feet and went to rescue his brother. “Gabriel, how many times do we need to tell you to watch where you are going.” He said softly, helping brush foliage from the beautiful golden wings.

“Michael was chasing me, I didn’t have time to be careful.” Gabe huffed causing you to giggle. Lucifer took his brothers hand and led him back to the tree, taking his seat once again leaning against the bark. Michael joined them, sitting cross-legged and looking at his brother adoringly as he began to read to them.

“We were tight once.” Gabe sighed wistfully as he watched the scene in front of you.

“Things change.” Lucifer’s voice was so icy you felt goosebumps appearing on your arms. “This was a long time ago.”

“We were a family.” There was a sadness in Gabriel's tone that made your heart ache.

“Family?” Luci scoffed. “You call this family? Does ‘family’ betray each other so comprehensively that there is no coming back from it? Does ‘family’ hurt each other to the point that you feel the only thing to do is to destroy each other?” With a click of his fingers you found yourselves back in front of the fire with only the memory of the garden hanging in the air. Gabriel shook his head sadly as he looked at his brother.

“I hope you learn something tonight brother.” And with that he was gone.

“Learn something? What can I possibly learn from such sentimentality?” the archangel muttered, pouring himself another drink.

The room went dark and the Rocky theme tune blared out as a spotlight hit the door to reveal… “Your second guide for the evening my brother dearest.” Balthazar flew his arms out wide in a dramatic gesture and took a bow. With a click of his fingers a large cocktail appeared in his hand and he nodded in greeting to Lucifer. “Who better to show you the here and now than someone who loves to live in the moment?”

“You not missing some fabulous party to be here with me?” Raising his eyebrow in annoyance Lucifer glanced at the angel currently sipping his elaborate drink.

“If I were really here then yes but right now I’m actually… elsewhere.” He said enigmatically. “Shall we?”

“If I must.” Lucifer sighed, “At least let me take my drink.”

Looking around you smiled broadly as you recognised your surroundings. The war room was brightly lit and Dean was sat with his feet up on the table nursing a glass of whiskey as Sam paced around, clearly agitated.

“I don’t like it any more than you but do you really think we could’ve said no?” Dean shrugged, looking defeated.

“Dean, after everything he’s done, what he’s put us through we’re really expected to have him here for Christmas as if he’s not a massive life ruining, murdering, evil douche?” Sam ranted throwing his brother his best bitch face.

“And where would you suggest we ship him off for the holidays?” Sign Dean. He hated being caught in this situation.

“He’s not our problem.” Sams' hands slammed down on the table causing him to look up with a raised eyebrow.

“If we don’t keep an eye on him then he could be.” There was silence as the brothers looked at each other. Lucifer was dangerous and needed to be kept under supervision. 

“Even more reason to get rid. You seriously think he’s gonna keep up this ‘reformed’ act he’s got going.” Although Sams' voice was low there was such hatred there and it made you shiver. You had never seen him so angry.

“Sam…”

“What if he hurts Emma?” The pacing was becoming more frantic now and Dean just sat back and watched.

“Sam…”

“He could murder us all in our sleep Dean.” Sam wasn’t even looking at him anymore, just caught up in his rage.

“SAM! I know all this and I don’t trust the son of a bitch any more than you do but right now we ain’t got a choice.” Dean rose from his seat and glared at his brother. This wasn’t anything they hadn’t talked about before and when God himself asks you to do something it’s not like you can turn him down.

“Christmas is a time for family, so why do we get landed with Satan?” Sam hissed.

“He has a point.” Balthazar shrugged, leaning against his brother. 

“Do you think I am any happier about the situation? Maybe I should kill them all in their sleep.” Pushing his brother away he rolled his head. This scene didn’t bother him, people had said worse. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he wasn’t wanted.

“Maybe you should.”

“What?” His brow furrowed he glared at his brother who was now leaning against the table stirring his cocktail with his straw lazily.

“Maybe you should kill them all in their sleep. It would be fairly easy.” He took a sip of the brightly coloured liquid, hiding a smile.

“I’m not going to kill them,” Lucifer said incredulously. It’s not like he couldn’t do it he just wasn’t about to.

“And why not?” The smug look and raised eyebrows from Balthazar irritated him and he looked away.

“Because… I have my reasons.” He huffed, folding his arms across his chest and refusing to look at Balthazar who just smirked knowingly. Raising his hand he clicked his fingers and everything shifted once again.

You found yourself standing alone in the middle of a vast wasteland. The desolation was eerie and the silence deafening. “So, this is the future is it?” Lucifer appeared beside you and for a moment you thought he was addressing you until you realised a very stoic Castiel stood next to you. “This is cheery. I could see myself having a holiday home here.” You rolled your eyes at his sass. Whatever Cas wanted him to see here you knew it wouldn’t be good and you could tell Lucifer was already on the defensive. Cas began to walk towards a ramshackle cabin in the distance. “I see, you’re giving me the silent treatment.” Lucifer huffed before following the angel across the landscape. 

As you drew nearer to the rundown shack you could hear muttering emanating from inside. Lucifer looked at Cas with suspicion before entering the building. It was a single room, a thick layer of dust everywhere and the only light coming through a dirt-smeared window with a huge crack through the pane. There were wooden crates stacked up on one side and the wooden slats of the floor and walls were covered in odd scrawlings and scratches. “Well, a little more ‘end of the world vibe’ than I would go for but…” Lucifer’s voice trailed off as he realised what you had thought was just a pile of rags in a heap on the floor was the origin of the muttering sound. The material shifted and you could see a disheveled, grubby, broken Lucifer curled up on the floor rocking slightly. The sight stole your breath, it was like a car crash, you just couldn’t look away. Lucifer turned on Castiel. “THIS? THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SHOW ME? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS IS MY FUTURE?” he snarled and you thought for a moment he was going to punch Cas but the angel just looked at him with such sorrow in his eyes that Lucifer backed down immediately. “This… this is my future?” he asked in a small voice turning to kneel down in front of the ragged wretch. “How?” Castiel moved to stand behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Nobody is meant to be alone.” His gruff voice rumbled through the room causing a shiver to run through you. 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee plucked at your consciousness, bringing you back to the bunker. Your neck ached and you cursed yourself for falling asleep on the sofa. You noticed you were covered by a blanket and frowned, fairly certain you hadn’t brought it with you. “Good morning.” The low gruff tone of Lucifers voice had you sitting up in surprise. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I…I brought you some coffee.” He offered the mug to you, steam still emanating from the piping hot liquid it contained.

“Thanks.” You nodded as you took the drink from him. Tentatively he came to sit beside you and you could tell there was something on his mind. “You okay?”

“I was just thinking. Why does this time of year seem to make people happy? It’s cold and dark and expensive, there doesn’t seem to be any sense to it.”

“Yes it’s cold and dark and Chuck knows it can be expensive but… it’s… it’s a time for family.” He quirked an eyebrow at you causing you to smile softly at him. “It’s a time to give your time to the people who matter most to you. Yeah there’s all the commercial shit too but, honestly, sitting around our battered tree with its twinkling lights just hanging out with Sam and Dean and Cas and…” you reached out cautiously and placed your hand over his, “…and you, that’s what it’s about.” He nodded, his brow still furrowed and you searched his face for any clue as to what he was thinking.

“Could… could you teach me?” his voice was so quiet that you almost missed his words. Giving his hand a squeeze you tilted your head to catch his eye.

“Of course.” The smile that crossed his face warmed your heart and you thought that this might just be a Merry Christmas for everyone.


End file.
